wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
WoW Radio/Shows
Forthcoming shows WoW Radio as of 5th August 2007 has one forthcoming show RP Show A number of demos were submitted for a planned RP show and while WoW Radio still intends to produce such a show, a suitable host has yet to be found. Current Shows Saturday MaxSpeed with Speedy40 and Maxmaps A show that goes as extremely fast in nowhere in particular! Speedyf40 and Maxmaps cover a variety of topics ranging from World of Warcraft, to technology, Gaming and whatever else gets in the way. Sit Down, Strap in and get ready because MAXSPEED is full throttle radio! Features include 'The Spanish Inquisition', where the hosts ask a question of their audience and gather and air the information and 'The Jumping Rants' in which the hosts attempt as many logical tangents as humanly possible and ask the listeners to try and keep track of just how many jumps they make. Sunday Titan with TotalBiscuit and Eriyanna How do you follow up on the legacy of two of the most popular and influential podcasts in WoW history? Namely Blue Plz! and EPIC? TotalBiscuit and Eriyanna reckon Titan is WoW Radio's next big-hitter. With a wealth of experience between them and on-air chemistry you've never seen before, TB and Eriyanna take on WoW head-first with a focus on future content, mechanics and raiding, with a unique 'battle of the sexes' theme as we discover, just what differences the male and female psyche really have when it comes to WoW-gaming? Also featuring the ever-popular Nubcake News. Octale and Hordak vs The World with Octale and Hordak Octale and Hordak vs The World, these two will talk about everything! From broken classes to game development, they are going to take them on with their own editorial twist. Octale and Hordak vs the World brings you a very different look at the World of Warcraft with a healthy mix of general gaming discussion ranging from tabletop to TCG. Noted for it's high production quality and professional presentation style. L2P with Dustin & theerik Monday The Lorekeepers hosted by Kae and Strixus Continuing on the coat tails of the Ancient of Lore, Kae and Strixus bring you a weekly lesson in the history of Azeroth, ranging from the every day to the strange and weird. The show also includes weekly news updates for the community, and a weekly lore Q&A on that week's topic. The Lorekeepers is now hosting the community-based segment, "Blue shirt Mondays," where listeners wear blue shirts on their World of Warcraft avatars, and can send in pictures with a question of their choice to be answered on-air the following week. The Lorekeepers is also home of an on and off again short called The LoreBusters, hosted by Aimscope Zenithsprog and Particulate Entropic. Regular guests include Skyburster, gnome of many deaths, and Deathwing, currently in hiding from the rest of the dragon flights in the LoreBusters studio. Content for the show is put together by the combined efforts of Strixus and her little sister, Gabby. Tuesday Downtime Downunder hosted by Various Downtime got you down? Fear not, help is on the way as the WoW Radio team put on a marathon session of musical entertainment. Get interactive as the community gathers to request songs and socialise while the game servers are down for maintenance. With Madal the powerful Aussie-Man leading the charge, you are sure not to be disappointed. Taking up the reigns next is the one we all love, Leto, serving up some of the classics and most happening music. Prepare yourself for the might of "Ironforged" later on in the afternoon as TotalBiscuit brings you only the finest in truly epic metal. And the show rounds off the Downtime Downunder as your servers slowly come back online. World of Theorycraft hosted by Alris Alris, former host of UI swap their swords for sums and their magic for mathematics as they venture into the quagmire that is theorycrafting. Join our hosts for the most indepth mechanics analysis show to date as they set out to teach you a thing or two about what goes on under the hood. Wednesday On the Cards hosted by TotalBiscuit, Octale and Duncor WoW Radio brings you a first for the internet, live play-by-play WoW TCG with strategy discussion. Listeners are able to email in to compete in future shows. The show is known to use the OCTGN online play client to facilitate it's games. Thursday Turpster Time! hosted by Turpster & Keylime Friday Vendor Trash hosted by Slanik Join us every friday for Vendor Trash. The show where we take our crazy Irishman, Slanik, and give him a microphone. Listen to topics be derailed, new ones being created and strange conclusions being reached all in the first 30 seconds! Definitely the most laid back, relaxed, and fun show on WoW Radio. WoW Things Considered with Cadwallion & Duncor Farm Status was a show dedicated to the endgame of WoW. After reaching what it's hosts felt was it's limit in the sense of content, the focus shifted to something a little broader and WoW Things Considered was born. Cadwallion and crew move things forward making Farmstatus part of their new show and adding all sorts of new awesome stuff. WoW Things Considered takes elements from the defunct show 'Shadow Council' and delivers a heated and lively debate based on issues raised on the official forums, specifically comments made by Blizzard representatives, so called 'blue posts' Category:Fan Sites